


Broken without Destination

by CaratWendy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaratWendy/pseuds/CaratWendy
Summary: Jeonghan has been together with Seungcheol for five years through thick and thin while Seungcheol has been cheating on him with his secretory for god know how long.What will Jeonghan do when he redhandedly saw their affair on their own bed that has been shared for the past five years???Will he leave everything behind?Will Seungcheol try his best to get his Hannie back?





	1. Lost Destination

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687776) by [seoulight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulight/pseuds/seoulight). 



> First time writing and also post on Twitter under @CaratWendy.  
> Comments and feedback are highly appreciated.  
> Enjoy reading!

Seungcheol has always been his destination.

Now, he has nowhere to go. He is now like a boat that goes to every direction without destination.

He could not go back to him. Not now. Not at any moment in the future. He needs space. Jeonghan needs space. He wants to leave everything behind, even his boyfriend for five years.

After driving for quite a while, he stops at this cute and lovely ice-cream shop for his exhausted mind. No matter what, ice-cream never betrays him when he feels down. Ice-cream always lifts his mood up even though he knows this time, ice-cream can’t even help.

Upon entering the cosy shop, he orders his favourite mint Choco chips ice-cream and sits down at the farthest seat to get some privacy.

Having a scoop of ice-cream, he tries his best not to think about his boyfriend.

No matter how much he tries, his mind goes back to the scene and his heart breaks a million pieces again.

He knew their affair, but he tried to ignore it, pretended that he didn’t even aware of Seung Cheol’s betrayal while Jeonghan still gave his best smile to Seungcheol, tried his best to stay beside him, tried his best to make Seungcheol stay.

In his mind, it was okay for him to break if only he could be beside his Cheol (even when he had to share his Cheol with some girl).

What can he say? Cheol has been always his home, his safe place. His healing.

What can he do when his healing for everything becomes his aggravation? Nothing!

He just stayed there hoping this aggravation will be disappeared when Cheol realizes Jeonghan is still there beside him.

But may be the fate wants them apart. Cheol broke him mentally and his heart into million pieces. He does not even want to face him right now. He becomes exhausted. He wants to give up everything.

He wants to assure him he will be there no matter how much Seungcheol hurts him. But he can’t. He is too tired. His heart is too ached.

_Cheol… His Cheol_ … by thinking about him, his heart starts to ache, and he can’t breathe properly.

He put his whole heart into their relationship and their time of five years together by fulfilling every need of his Cheol.

But unfortunately, his love was not enough for Cheol.

Cheol…Cheol... will he find me? Or will our love story be over like this?

Our love story……

_Flash back to five years ago,_

_One fine day in College, Jeonghan as a new transferee, he wandered around the campus without destination._

_The college was beautiful with the cherry blossom, he even took some photos of cherry and the mother nature at that time._

_By focusing the camera at the lake which was covered by a large tree, he suddenly saw a prince._

_Well… you may think Jeonghan was exaggerating but at that time, Seungcheol did look like a prince in his eyes._

_In pastel pink hoodie and ripped jeans, messy jet-black hair, chapped plump lips curved into a shy smile and beautiful round eyes- Jeonghan couldn’t help capturing that boy image in his camera then in his gallery._

_Who would think that boy can rank up from being a mere crush to being his life!_

_One day, while Jeonghan was listening and writing down notes during lecture, he felt a tap on his shoulder from behind._

_When he tilted his head back, there was his prince smiling at him shyly._

_“Hi… Sorry to disturb you but I do need a favour.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Do you, mayharps, have a power bank to charge?”_

_“Oh…yes, I brought it. Do you need it?”_

_“YES… can you lend me during this period? My phone dies since I forgot to charge this morning.”_

_“No problem. Here!”_

_“Thank you! You are the angel that God sends for me.”_

_There goes Jeonghan’s little heart._

_“Ah… it’s ok.” *awkward laugh*_

_“Oh... How rude of me! I am Seung Cheol. Choi Seung Cheol. Nice to meet you…”_

_“Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan.”_

_“Hi Jeonghan, are you new? I had not seen you last year?”_

_“Yea… A transferee with no friends. That’s me.”_

_“Dun worry. U r now my friend since u lent me your power bank.”_

_Cheol said those words with his perfect dimpled smile which made Jeonghan’s little heart went weak._

_After the class ended, Cheol walked out of the class with Jeonghan._

_“So, Hannie, where is your next class?”_

_“Han… Hannie?”_

_“Yea, Jeonghannie, Hannie… my nicknames for you.”_

_The boy said with his dimpled smile and Jeonghan was hooked at that smile._

_“Okay. Next one is literature, Room 3 (B)”_

_“Oh… you and I get the same period. Let me check your schedule, Hannie.”_

_Jeonghan handed over his schedule to Seungcheol and the latter inspected it carefully._

_After a moment, Seungcheol gave him back his schedule and told him that they had got 4 out of 7 classes together._

_“Thanks god! You are here. I am bad at direction. I do not know which way to go.”_

_“Don’t worry, Hannie. I will be your destination from now on. You can come find me when you do not know where to go.”_

_“What if you are not near me? What if I lose you?”_

_“Trust me, I won’t go away. Not in near future. I will try my best to stay beside you till my breathing lasts.”_

_Jeonghan knew at that moment that, he would do everything to make him stay._

_That Choi Seungcheol would be his reason to live and his destination to keep his heart safe and sound._

_He would not make himself sway from his destination._

**Present**

Jeonghan is not aware that he is crying until his vision becomes blurred.

He wipes the tears and tries his best not to think of anything except his melting ice-cream.

Not knowing where to go, he just sits there for a while. When he is about to leave, he hears his name being called.

_“Jeonghannie? What are you doing here?”_

He looks back and sees his best friend, Jisoo or Shua or Joshuji, he likes to call.

He has been in America for almost a year. As far as Jeonghan knows, there is no way Joshuji has come back to Korea at this time. He even told the group he wouldn’t be able to attend their upcoming gathering.

_“Joshuji!! When did you come back to Korea?”_

_“Last Monday. I was planning to meet you and Seungcheol on Gathering Day as a surprise. Btw, where is Seungcheol? He is not with you?”_

By the mention of Cheol’s name, Jeonghan eyes becomes watery.

Jisoo who was always beside them during their college years, immediately knows something happened between the love birds.

_“Hannie, let’s go to my place, Okay? I want to catch up everything.”_

Without any protest, they go to Jisoo’s place.

_“I didn’t know you got back in Korea, Joshuji. I haven’t heard from you since last two weeks. U should at least contact me. What kind of best friends did not contact for a month!”_

_“Well…the amazing friend? I planned to surprise all of you at the gathering and I was busy with the extension of mom’s business. That’s why I couldn’t contact you. Sorry!”_

_“Pff… surprise.”_

Even though Jeonghan has been keeping his sadness to himself, his friend knows the best.

Jisoo knows something was up between Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Why that is so obvious? Because wherever Jeonghan goes, Seungcheol follows.

Whatever Seungcheol does, Jeonghan is always there to cheer him up.

They are two peas in a pod starting from the day they became friends for a power bank.

It is so strange that he is now seeing Jeonghan alone with that sad expression with dead eyes.

_“Hannie, what’s going on? Why are you alone? Where is Seungcheol? Why do you look so sad and heartbroken?”_

Jeonghan would laugh at his friend’s expression if he is not in this condition. Joshuji has no idea what is happening to him, to their relationship and he looks so concerned.

Well…of course he is. Choi Seungcheol and Yoon Jeonghan cannot be separated even a little bit since they got to know each other.

They all know the facts that Choi Seungcheol is Yoon Jeonghan’s Prince while Yoon Jeonghan is Choi Seungcheol’s God-sent-Angel.

He also could not understand how this happened. How he had to share his prince with the other girls! He is so lost and heartbroken.

When his friend simply asked him what happened, he couldn’t control his tears and broke down till he could not breathe properly.

_“Hannie… Hannie… hey hey… look at me. Look at me Hannie. Hannie… breathe in. now breathe out. I am here for you Hannie. I am here.”_

Hugging his friend, Jeonghan tries his best to control his mind.

After clamming down, he began to tell Jisoo what happened between him and Seungcheol.

During the whole relay, Jisoo was listening intently. Whenever Jeonghan’s voice wavers, he is there to let Jeonghan knows that he is listening, and he is sharing his burden with him.

_“Seungcheol cheated on you? Like really cheated on you with a girl who is his secretory? Wow… just how? How long, Hannie? How long have you been aware of their affair?”_

Jeonghan just sadly smiles at that question.

Jisoo can’t believe his ears. Choi Seungcheol who loves his Angel so much, cheated on his Hannie with his secretory. That’s a shocking new. No wonder Jeonghan looks so heartbroken. Even Jisoo looks devastated right now. He can feel Jeonghan’s pain.

_“Okay Hannie. I am not going to ask you if you are okay since you are obviously not. So, let me ask you some practical questions. What are you going to do now? Do you want to go back to your place which I am sure you don’t want to?”_

_“No, Joshuji. I do not want to go back there. Not now.”_

Jeonghan knows it will take a while for him to go back to that place. Not in near future.

_“Where are you staying then, Hannie? You can stay with me. I do not mind, bro”_

_“Thanks, Joshuji. Without you, I won’t know where to go. I have lost my destination.”_

Jeonghan said those words with a sad smile.

_“Alright, get some rest Hannie. I know you are exhausted. Let sleep make you feel better even if it is a little bit.”_

_“Thanks, Joshuji. I think I need that. I need someone who can understand my pain. Thank you!”_

Jisoo smiles softly at that statement. Of course, he does know that kind of feeling, that kind of pain. He has felt his fair share heartbreaks during college. And one heartbreak is still engraved in his heart and mind no matter how much he tries to forget. That’s story for another time.

Jisoo let Jeonghan sleep as much as he wanted. He knows sleep is one of the best way to let the pain ease.

While Jeonghan is sleeping, Jisoo calls Wonwoo to tell the couple’s condition.

 

_“Hello Jisoo Hyung!”_

_“Awwn… Wonwoo yah. Are you free to talk?”_

_“Nae, hyung! What do you want to talk about?”_

_“Have you seen Seungcheol during these days?”_

_“Yes, hyung. I have met up with him yesterday. Why?”_

_“Did you notice anything strange with Seungcheol?”_

_“No hyung. Cheol hyung even told me about him going to come to gathering with Jeonghan hyung. Why, hyung? Why are you asking strange things?”_

_“Well… I have met with Hannie…”_

_“Met with Jeonghannie Hyung? U r in Korea, hyung?”_

_“Yeah… I am, Wonwoo yah. Actually, I have been in Korea since last Monday.”_

_“Wow... Hyung, why didn’t you tell us? We all thought you couldn’t make it to gathering”_

_“I thought I would keep it as a surprise. Okay… let’s get back to Hannie & Cheol.”_

_“Nae, hyung. What about Cheol & Jeonghannie Hyungs?”_

_“Cheol has been cheating on Hannie with his secretory, Wonwoo yah. I have met Hannie unexpectedly and he is so heartbroken, Wonwoo yah.”_

When he heard that news, he was shocked. Wonwoo has never thought that Cheol hyung would cheat on Hannie hyung. He is speechless.

_“Jisoo hyung, you are kidding right? I mean there is no way Cheol hyung would cheat on Hannie hyung.”_

_“Hyung too, felt shocked when I first heard about that. I think that affair has been going on for a while.”_

_“Why Jeonghannie hyung hasn’t told us anything?”_

_“May be, he doesn’t want to make us worry. Can you go check up on Cheol now? I think Cheol might need someone now.”_

_“Nae hyung. I will go now.”_

_“Thank you, Wonwoo yah.”_

_“It is okay, hyung. We need to be there for them right now. Jeonghannie hyung…is he… is he okay?”_

_“No, Wonwoo yah. He is now sleeping. May be, after his sleep, he will feel better a little bit. Don’t tell Cheol about him. Jeonghannie needs space right now, Wonwoo yah.”_

_“Nae, hyung. I understand. I will get going, hyung. Call you later!”_

_“Okay, Wonwoo yah.”_

After talking on phone with Wonwoo, Jisoo starts to prepare dinner for them.

May be, food will make Jeonghan forget his heartbreak for a while.


	2. It Cost You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol knew he would lost him if he continued.  
> But he did and it did cost the most important person in his life!

Seungcheol has been sitting there, in front of the elevator for a while. He has been numbed and unresponsive.

He felt hollow. He felt disgusted with himself. How could he share his heart, touch and love to another girl who is not his Hannie?

How could he be so stupid and selfish like that?

How could he be the reason to let his Hannie break?

He did not mean to let himself enjoy in this affair, but he couldn’t control his dark mind.

In deep down, he knows he only loves Jeonghan who has been with him for five years, who has seen his up & down, who stayed beside him through thick and thin.

He was so stupid to let the girl in their bedroom which he and his Hannie has shared for the past five years.

His Hannie… He knows how selfless his Hannie is. Even when he said sorry for what he did, Hannie did not think it was his fault. Hannie blamed himself for his affair.

What did he do in his past life to deserve this kind of lover?

Hannie told him to be happy. Wish him to be happy.

But he knew, he could not be happy. Not when Hannie drove away from their home.

Not when Hannie is not here, beside him. Not when he lost his angel, the only person he can’t live without.

He does not know how long he sat there. He only got back to his sense when his secretory sat beside him, with fully clothed and a sad expression. After retreating to their home, he sat down on the sofa feeling restless and heartbroken.

_“I am sorry!”_

_“No, don’t be. It is not your fault. It is my own fault to let myself be under your seduction. I know it will cost Hannie, but I still went on. So, do not apologize to me. It is my own fault.”_

At that moment, he couldn’t think anything except his Hannie’s devastated expression with dead eyes.

The secretory couldn’t help she feel bad for breaking into their peaceful life. She only wants to be loved. When she saw his boss and his boyfriend being lovey dovey, she couldn’t help feeling envy.

She also wants to be loved. She wanted to know how it is to be loved. That’s why she tried her best to get her boss under her seduction. And she succeeded. But whenever she and her boss finished their business, her boss always went back home. She felt so empty after he went out of her house.

May be, Jeonghan might feel like that when he saw her boss and her on their bed. Feeling empty and heartbroken. She felt bad and disgusted herself.

_“I will quit the job, boss. I did something bad that effected not only to me but also to the peaceful couple. I am sorry, boss. I won’t do like this again in the future. Never. During my time being your secretory, I found peace and knew what is love. It is being understand your other half and being there without any expectation. Love is when what you want is never important. But what the other person needs and wants is always paramount. I am so envious of Jeonghan-nim’s mind and selflessness. I hope you two can get back together, sir.”_

He just sits there and can only nod. Even after his secretory leaves, he stays still and thinks about his stupidity.

After a while, he hears a knock at his door. He has no energy to go open the door so he just sit there. Whoever it is at the door will leave if he ignores it. That’s what he thought.

He was wrong. He hears his door being unlocked and some footsteps coming to his direction.

He looks up to see a restless Wonwoo who is looking down at him.

_“Hyung!”_

_“Wonwoo yah.”_

That’s all he can say before breaking down. He can feel Jeonghan’s pain when he sobbed.

He can literally feel the pain. He can sense his heart being cracked into pieces. He misses his Hannie so much. During hard times, his Angel has been always there for him. Right now, he has lost the only person he can’t live without.

Wonwoo feels so heartbroken by looking at his hyung’s state. He knows Seungcheol loves Jeonghan to the moon and back. But one mistake and that person has been lost.

He can relate the pain so well. He has been there before.

_“Wonwoo yah. What do I do? Hannie hates me now. Hannie left me. He…he left me. I made him leave. I am the most disgusting person in the world, Wonwoo yah.”_

_“Hyung, hyung… please…please... do not hurt yourself. Please be conscious, hyung!”_

_“Wonwoo yah…Hannie hates me.”_

_“No hyung. Jeonghannie hyung doesn’t hate you.”_

Wonwoo can’t do anything except him being the shoulder the elder cries on. They both know Cheol has disappointed Jeonghan.

Seungcheol feels so exhausted-both mentally and physically. Wonwoo knows that too.

_“Hyung, you need some rest. In this case, both you and Jeonghannie hyung will be submitted to hospital. Please take some rest hyung.”_

_“Hannie? Have you met with Hannie? Hannie is with you? Uh? Wonwoo yah?”_

Wonwoo cruses incoherently. He slipped his tongue and now Seungcheol hyung is hoping to tell him.

_“Wonwoo yah? You know where he is, right?”_

_“N-No, hyung. I don’t know.”_

_“Don’t lie to me, Jeon Wonwoo. You must know. Tell me where Jeonghan is right now. I need to go find him, Wonwoo yah.”_

_“No, hyung. I really don’t know.”_

_“Wonwoo yah…please tell me. I can’t let Jeonghan slip away. I can’t let him go.”_

Seungcheol is literally begging him and Wonwoo can’t help to give in his hyung’s plead.

_“He-he… Jeonghannie hyung is at Jisoo Hyung’s house.”_

_“Jisoo? He is back?”_

_“Nae, hyung. Jeonghannie hyung is at Jisoo hyung’s house.”_

_“Okay. Thanks, Wonwoo yah. I will go get him. I will apologize to him. I don’t want to lose him.”_

Seungcheol abruptly stands up and Wonwoo must keep him still.

_“Hyung… hyung! Listen to me, hyung! You can’t go to Jisoo hyung’s house right now. You can’t meet him right now, hyung.”_

_“Why, Wonwoo yah? I just need him to be near me. I can’t stand being away from him.”_

_“Hyung, right now Jeonghannie hyung needs space. He needs to be away from you. You must endure the distance he creates and respect whatever decision he makes at this moment, hyung. You are the one who makes him go away hyung. At least, give him space to recover from this mess.”_

When Seungcheol heard Wonwoo’s reasonable explanation, he felt ashamed. Wonwoo is right. He is the one who made Jeonghan leave.

He should make up for his mistake which he could be avoided if he was not so stupid. He needs to try his best to get his Angel back to his home. No matter what to do, how long it takes, he needs to get his Hannie back.

Without his Hannie, he would be a man without his backbone and heart. He can’t function properly with Jeonghan.

Wonwoo is right. He should let Jeonghan take his time and space as much as he wants to be selfish. He needs to learn how to be selfless like Jeonghan.

Wonwoo feels worried for his hyungs. They are like his parents who always get his back and support whatever he does.

He also does not want to let them suffer. Both are important to him and the group. But Seungcheol needs to understand that what he did was hurting both him and Jeonghan. He needs to tell Seungcheol the sad facts.

_“Hyung?”_

_“You are right, Wonwoo yah. Hannie might need space. So, I will give it to him. But I am going to Jisoo’s house tomorrow. I need to see his face. I need to know he is okay.”_

_“Hyung, I know you are now worried, but I don’t think it is a good idea to go to Jisoo Hyung’s place tomorrow. May be, you can see Jeonghannie Hyung on Gathering day.”_

_“No, I can’t wait till Sunday. It is in next 3 days. I can’t wait that long, Wonwoo yah.”_

_“Okay… you can go to Jisoo Hyung’s house tomorrow. But I am not sure Jeonghan hyung will see you though.”_

_“It is okay. It is enough for me to know that he is in a safe place. Jisoo knows him well. I just want to feel his presence.”_

_“Alright hyung. To see Jeonghannie hyung tomorrow, you need to get rest. You haven’t eaten anything right? I have bought some chicken and pizza. Let’s eat first, hyung.”_

_“No, I don’t want to eat anything.”_

_“Hyung, to get Jeonghannie hyung back, you need to have strength. Please eat a little and then you can have some rest. I will be with you today. Okay, hyung?”_

Seungcheol just sighs and picks up a slice of pizza. He will see his Hannie tomorrow even though he is not sure Jeonghan will let him.

After the dinner, Seungcheol retreats to their bedroom while Wonwoo stays in the guestroom.

 

_“Imm… Wonwoo yah?”_

_“Hyung, I am sorry. I slipped my tongue and let Cheol hyung know about Jeonghannie.”_

Jisoo sighs, _“It is okay, Wonwoo yah. Cheol might be worried for Hannie. It will be good for him to know that Hannie is here.”_

_“Nae, hyung. Is Jeonghannie hyung still asleep?”_

_“Yea, he is still asleep. How about Cheol? Is he okay? Have you seen his secretory with him?”_

_“No, Cheol hyung is not okay. He looks terrible hyung. And no to the secretory question hyung. And he insisted to come to your house tomorrow, hyung.”_

_“Well… it is okay for him to come here. But I don’t know whether Hannie is ready to see him.”_

_“I have already told him that. But he insisted that he needed to apologize Jeonghannie hyung and to be near him. So, I can’t say no to him, hyung.”_

_“Alright, I will keep this a secret to Hannie. I think he will only wake up tomorrow morning. Have you eaten dinner?”_

_“Nae, hyung. We had pizza and chicken. Seungcheol hyung is now in his bedroom.”_

_“It is good. He also needs to rest. You, too, rest well Wonwoo yah.”_

_“Nae, Hyung. We will come to your house tomorrow morning.”_

_“Okay, Wonwoo yah. Good night!”_

_“Nae hyung. Good night!”_

Seungcheol knows he cannot sleep tonight considering his Hannie is not with him.

He just lies down on the bed. He can’t sleep. He just there lying down wishing sleepiness to take over him.

His eyes feel sting with tears when he remembers the broken look with a sad smile Jeonghan gave him before he left.

Will Jeonghan forgive him?

Will they able to go back to their normal relationship?

Will he be still able to hold his angel’s waist and kiss his strawberry-like lips?

Will he able to get his Hannie back?

What if Hannie decides to end their relationship because he can’t be with a cheater?

Is he able to let his Hannie go?

Those questions make him crazy, worried and restless.

He wishes tomorrow to come quickly. He needs to see his Hannie as soon as possible. He needs to apologize to Hannie.

No matter how long it takes, he would apologize to Hannie and get him back.


	3. A friend like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo was there when they became lovers from friends.  
> Jisoo was there to witness the happy and in-love couple having the best times of their life.  
> Jisoo is also there when SeungCheol cheated on Jeonghan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I want to say sorry for not updating this baby for a long time.  
> I have been busy with my job. And hard works paid off. I am FINALLY A PROJECT MANAGER, let alone, A TEAM LEAD! Yayyyy!!!  
> So, as a gratitude, here I am!  
> Coming back to writing fic.  
> Hope you guys are still interested in this baby (my fic). *wink*  
> Here you go!!!

Jeonghan has woken up with a headache and red eyes due to excessive crying.  
He looks at the clock and he notice that he has slept more than 10 hrs.  
At least, his body gains a little energy to make it through today.  
He comes out of the room after cleaning himself and is greeted by his friend cooking for breakfast.  
“Hi Hannie! Did you sleep well?”  
“Yea… but my head hurts, Joshuji. Do you have any aspirin? I need those pills.”  
“Yes, I do. Before taking those pills, have your breakfast first. You haven’t eaten anything since last night.”  
“Okay.”  
They are having their breakfast quietly. Jisoo knows to give Jeonghan times to open up to him.  
So, he doesn’t ask his best friend anything. He just goes with flow.  
He knows Jeonghan is heartbroken and still yet to recover. No matter what, he will be there beside his two best friends like he has been throughout their college years.

  
_**Flashback,**_  
_“Hello, can I sit here? There is not any seat left and I am very hungry right now. So, I can’t go to outside to find some seats, which I know, will be full. I ---”_  
 _“Yes, you can. I am alone anyway.”_  
 _He said while looking at the boy who was unknowingly ranting in front of him._  
 _“Oh~ thank you!”, the boy smiled and sat in front of him. “I am Yoon Jeonghan, a literature student. Nice to meet you!”_  
 _“Joshua Hong or Hong Jisoo, a business major student. Great to meet you, too!”_  
 _“Joshua? Are you, perhaps, a transferred student? I mean, your name is a bit foreign.”_  
 _“Yes, I have transferred here last week. A new and fresh student here.”_  
 _“Me too, I have transferred here this Monday. Wow… I think it is fate. You and I, both are new students here and have not that much friends. Let’s be friends. You okay with that, right?”_  
 _“Yes, it is okay. It is nice having new friends. I only have two friends including you. Well, technically you are my first friend here. The other is my cousin. He is not here today since he has class.”_  
 _“Me too. I only have two including you. Well, technically three. They are not here today because of their classes.”_  
 _They laughed at their similarities and conversed well._  
 _“So, can I call you Joshuji as your nickname? By combining your English and Korean names. It is just my habit to call my friends by nicknames. Are you okay with the name? You,also, can call me, Hannie.”_  
 _Jeonghan said smiling. When he said Hannie, he remembered a certain someone who could not be here with him due to his schedule._  
 _“Oh… it is okay. You can call me as you like, Hannie.”_  
 _“Okay, Joshuji. Let’s exchange contact numbers and any social media accounts. From now on, we are best friends.”_  
 _Like that those two have become best friends who knows everything and gets each other’s back._  
 _From Hannie, he met his same-aged friend, Seungcheol and Wonwoo, Seungcheol’s dongsaeng. As soon as he met Seungcheol, he knew that there is a chemistry between Hannie and Cheol._  
 _From him, Hannie met Vernonnie who is his younger cousin. They all become a group and do everything together despite the age differences between them._  
 _Their bond is getting stronger and stronger through the years._

  
**Present**  
He unconsciously smiles at the memories.  
He was there when Cheol and Hannie confessed to each other, their first fight and their first everything.  
Since they are the same-aged friends, their bond is strong. They know what the others are feeling by looking into their eyes.  
Cheol & Hannie were there too, when he first got his boyfriend, his first heartbreak and his up and down.  
So, he won’t let anything happen to the couple even if he needs to postpone his works for them.  
They had their breakfast peacefully. Jeonghan still doesn’t talk much. But it is okay for Jisoo. Hannie will talk to him when he is ready.  
“Hannie, I have told your colleague that you would take leave for the rest of the weeks and get back to them next week. I am sorry. I didn’t get your permission. I thought you might want to rest.”  
“Joshuji, it is okay. I don’t want to go to work with this state anyway. Thanks!”  
“Okay. Here, have some aspirin and then take a rest, Hannie.”  
“Okay”  
After taking medicine, Jeonghan retreats to his temporary room. He just lies on the bed while looking at the ceiling aimlessly.  
He wants to forget the pain. He wants to get away from Cheol and the memories. He knows he can’t go far without Cheol, but he wants to, at least for a week or two.  
He needs to escape from this place for a while. Maybe he should take leaves from his work and take some vacations.  
He is lying down for a while and sleep takes over him.  
He jolts awake to the banging of the door and loud conversation.  
“Cheol…Stop shouting & banging the door. I am coming!!! Geez!!!” Jisoo shouts while rushing to the door.  
“Jisoo, where is Hannie? He is with you, right?”  
Jisoo looks at his friends and feels sympathetic. Cheol looks terrible. He looks like he didn’t have enough sleep and his eyes are red. He doesn’t look like the Cheol they know.  
Wonwoo just stands there watching his hyungs with a sad expression.  
Wow… the couple has got this bad.  
“Cheol, Calm down! Yes, Hannie is with me. And he is currently sleeping. He has got a headache, so he had breakfast, took medicine and is having some rest.”  
“Hannie is not feeling well?”  
“Yes, but from your shouting and banging on the door, I doubt he is still asleep.”  
“I-I-I just want to see him, Jisoo. Just for a moment is enough. I need to see him.”  
Jisoo sighs, looks at his best friend and tells him patiently, “Cheol, I know you are desperate to see Hannie. I also want you to see him. But I think, Hannie needs to be away from you for a while. He needs to get back on his own feet before facing you.”  
“But Jisoo yah, I can’t live without him. I need him beside me. I-I…”  
Cheol starts sobbing. Jisoo and Wonwoo do not know what to do. They can’t tell Jeonghan to see Cheol when Cheol is the one who is at fault and Jeonghan is equally suffering.  
“If you can’t live without him, why did you cheat on him Cheol?”, Jisoo snaps. Then, he feels bad for his snap.  
Cheol does look like he has been regretting. But he can’t help. Cheol is so selfish sometimes. Cheol needs to know Jeonghan has been suffering for a while.  
“Do you even know that Hannie has been aware of your affair for a while before he caught you?”  
“Huh?”, Cheol couldn’t believe his ears. Jeonghan has been knowing his affair but still pretended like he didn’t know. His heart becomes heavier than before.  
Now, he can understand why his angel has been down before. He knew his affair, yet he didn’t bring it up. He stacked beside Cheol even when Cheol neglected him sometimes because of his lust.  
“You didn’t, did you?”, Jisoo scoffs.  
“I knew it would be like that. Hannie always swallows up his feelings and keeps them to himself. He didn’t even tell me about your affair. Imagine how he has felt knowing the love of his life is happily cheating on him, Seungcheol. We all know you love each other so much. But sometimes, your ignorance is too high. You always take Hannie granted. He is not a thing, Cheol. He is a fucking human being with the softest and kindest heart. You did damage to his heart. Congratulations, Cheol! You not only broke Hannie’s trust and heart but also broke my trust in you.” Jisoo said angrily.  
He couldn’t help it. His best friend has been an asshole for god know how long. He knows he should keep it low but Cheol always takes Hannie for granted and he doesn’t like it one bit.  
“I…I…I”  
“Joshuji”  
All of them look at to Jeonghan, who looks like a paper human. Pale skin, red eyes with the saddest smile.  
“Hannie—"  
“Hyung—”  
“Babe—”  
“Stop! Can you guys stop? I feel really tired and all I want to do is rest until I don’t feel weak and useless.”  
Cheol just watches his boyfriend panting heavily. He feels so useless and disgusted with himself for making his boyfriend like this lifeless.  
He wants his boyfriend’s smile back. But he knows he can’t when he is the one who made him like this.  
Jeonghan looks pale. His red eyes are so obvious. His heart breaks again.  
He wants to hold his Hannie and tell him that he is the one for him. He knows he can’t live without Jeonghan. But he did make a huge mistake to let his love walk away.  
Will Jeonghannie be able to forgive him? Will he be able to gain trust from his friends again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos and feedback are highly appreciated!!  
> Comments are my vitamins to my writer's block!  
> Help this poor girl out by sharing your opinions on this baby (my fic) *wink*  
> Slight angst next time!  
> C ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sparing your time and reading my story.  
> Comments and feedback are highly appreciated.  
> Even if you do not like my story, please do leave your opinions of which aspects I need to improve.  
> Again,Thanks!


End file.
